A pesar de todo nuestro amor triunfara
by Hayami dya
Summary: Despues de perder a su unico familiar Yugi cae en una grave depresión, sin esperarlo alguien lo ayuda a salir adelante... apoyen mi fic si? ya se ke el summary es malo pero creo ke la historia es mejor dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

_Hola, este es mi primer fic, la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo pero ya tenia muchas ganas de hacer uno, espero que les guste, por fa manden sus comentarios y sugerencias, todas serán bien recibidas, tratare de actualizar cada semana (aunque creo que es imposible) y si no puedo hacerlo por fa ténganme paciencia si?_

_Yugioh no es mío, todo lo escrito aquí es por diversión y para perder el tiempo _

_Bueno aki esta el primer chap_

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un día común y corriente para todos, en especial para aquel pequeño de ojos púrpura al que todos admiraban por su gran dulzura y optimismo.

Ese mañana, se levanto feliz como todos los demás días y siguió la rutina de siempre: se baño, se arreglo y se preparo para ir a la escuela. Después de desayunar, tomo sus cosas y se marcho, no sin antes dirigir una cariñosa despedida para su abuelo, quien se sentía mas orgulloso de el a cada momento que transcurría.

Momentos después, ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, sus amigos al verlo, se acercaron con gran entusiasmo para saludarlo:

Joey: Buenos días pequeño amigo, ¿como estas?

Yugi: Bien, gracias chicos, ¿y ustedes como están?- pregunto el pequeño alegremente con una dulce sonrisa en los labios

Tea: También estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte Yugi

Tristan: Amigos, creo que ya es hora de entrar a clases- y diciendo esto los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al aula.

Ya en el salón de clases, todo iba marchando bien pero de pronto, Yugi percibió una extraña sensación, sentía que algo realmente malo iba a sucederle en esos momentos, de inmediato, cambio su dulce expresión que tenia en el rostro por una notable mueca de preocupación, el primero en darse cuenta fue Joey, quien no dejo pasar ni un solo segundo para preguntarle:

Joey: ¿Qué te pasa Yugi? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto un tanto alterado

Yugi: No te preocupes Joey no es nada importante- contesto el chico con una sonrisa que apenas podía fingir

Tea: Yugi, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, todos te apoyaremos pase lo que pase- contesto con un aire casi maternal ya que había escuchado parte de la platica junto con Tristan

Yugi: En verdad me siento bien, solo que tuve una sensación muy rara, creo que no tiene mucha importancia- volvió a responder, tratando de no preocupar a sus amigos.

Tristan: Pues mira, si te sucede algo malo ya sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado y te protegeremos no importa lo que se interponga de acuerdo?- el pequeño asintió levemente.

Joel: Trata de tranquilizarte, recuerda que dentro de una hora tendremos examen y no querrás sacar un mala nota o si?

Yugi: Esta bien chicos, gracias por preocuparse- diciendo esto comenzó a prepararse para su examen, pero no dejaba de estar un tanto aturdido.

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas del banco de cuidad Domino, Solomon el abuelo de Yugi, un hombre maduro, que había pasado por tantas cosas, pero que a pesar de todo ya tenia la mirada nublada, esperaba ansiosamente entrevistarse con el gerente del banco, ya tenia algunas largas horas de espera pero conservo la calma y logro tranquilizarse, ya que lo que tenia que platicar con aquel hombre era de mucha importancia y así espero un rato mas, hasta que por fin…

Gerente: Que pase el siguiente por favor-

Solomon escucho la indicación y en seguida se levanto y se dirigió hacia la oficina que estaba destinada a atender a los clientes del banco.

Gerente: Tome asiento por favor, y dígame que es lo que desea- dijo amablemente al anciano quien estaba sorprendido por la formalidad y comodidad de aquella oficina

Solomon: Buenos días, vengo a poner todos mis ahorros en una cuenta

Gerente: Esta bien, solo necesitamos sus datos y una identificación

Solomon: Solo que existe un pequeño problema- dijo sin ocultar una mirada de tristeza, el gerente al notarla escucho con mas atención- lo que pasa es que yo ya no voy a necesitar ese dinero, tengo las horas contadas, pronto moriré

Gerente: Lo siento mucho, pero entonces ¿que quiere que hagamos con su dinero?

Solomon: Tengo un nieto de apenas 15 años de vida, no tiene a nadie en el mundo, soy la única familia que le queda, sus padres murieron en un accidente apenas 2 años después de que el pequeño nació, si me muero, no va a tener con que vivir, no podrá mantenerse por si mismo, ya no podrá asistir a la escuela.

Gerente: Y quiere dejarle todos los ahorros de su vida…

Solomon: Si- asintió tristemente- por eso quiero abrir una cuenta para que él pueda sacar dinero cada vez que lo necesite para que pueda comer y cubrir todos sus gastos, creo que será suficiente solo hasta que pueda conseguir un trabajo

Gerente: Pues en verdad siento mucho lo que me esta contando, es cierto que no puedo dejar que un pequeño pueda sacar dinero de una cuenta… - el anciano dejo correr una lagrima de sus ojos que fue a caer rápidamente sobre el escritorio donde estaba apoyado - pero con usted haré un excepción, ya que jamás había visto una muestra de amor tan grande como la que usted esta haciendo- Solomon sonrió tristemente ante el comentario- solo necesito los datos de su nieto y una identificación

Solomon: Muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco aquí tengo lo que necesita –el gerente no pudo menos que sonreír ya que estaba impresionado del amor que aparentaba tener ese anciano-

Gerente: No me lo agradezca es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, dígame como se llama su nieto?

Solomon: Yugi Moto

Gerente: Como? Es usted abuelo de ese gran duelista? Debe de estar muy orgulloso de él

Solomon: Claro que lo estoy- dijo satisfecho

Así se pasaron hasta que el trámite se dio por concluido, el abuelo salio lentamente del banco y camino pesadamente hacia su casa pensado en lo difícil que seria para el chico sobrevivir sin una familia, sin el amor y cuidados de alguien, llegar a casa sin que te reciban con una cariñosa bienvenida, pero sabia que el pequeño era fuerte y que tal vez se recuperaría pronto de aquella tragedia, además el quería que siguiera tan feliz y optimista como siempre y se lo haría saber cuando llegara el momento, de pronto se topo con la puerta de su tienda de juegos lo que lo hizo salir de sus reflexiones vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que pronto Yugi llegaría y no deseaba que lo encontrara en ese estado así que preparo una comida y fingió ponerse feliz diciendo que todavía no era momento de que Yugi se enterase de aquello aunque no sabia que él empezaba a sospechar…

Por otro lado, Yugi seguía un poco intranquilo por lo que saco una mala nota en el examen. Sus amigos se percataron de eso y volvieron a preguntar al chico lo que sucedía.

Tristan: Yugi, te encuentras bien? Sacaste una mala nota. Sigues preocupado?- los otros dos miraron con inseguridad al pequeño de ojos púrpura, quien denotaba en ellos una amarga preocupación y unas lagrimas a punto de brotar

Yugi: Es que esto que siento…no se…es lago muy fuerte…no lo puedo contener- dijo ya sollozando y dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos

Joey: Por favor Yugi, todo va a estar bien, tranquilízate, veras que todo esto solo es producto de tu imaginación

Tea: Si Yugi, no me gusta verte así, vamos regálame un dulce sonrisa si?-dijo animadamente la chica de cabello castaño quien también estaba preocupada pero trataba de disimularlo para esa situación no empeorara

Yugi: Gracias por su amistad- dijo pasando suavemente el dorso de su mano por su delicada piel, limpiando cuidadosamente las lagrimas que estaban a punto se salir de sus hermosos ojos- espero que tengan razón

Y así, después de una larga jornada de escuela, Yugi se despidió de sus amigos y caminó aprisa hacia su casa tratando de descifrar aquel oscuro y maligno sentimiento que estaba en su pecho a punto de estallar. Luego de caminar unas cuadras más se encontró con la tienda de juegos la cual seguía cerrada, ya que el anciano solo se había dedicado a preparar la comida, se le hizo extraño, ya que su abuelo jamás cerraba y con mas razón entro precipitadamente a la casa inquieto por saber como estaba su abuelo.

Yugi: Abuelito! Ya regrese!

Solomon: Hola, como te fue hoy en la escuela- dijo saliendo de la cocina al escuchar los gritos de su inocente nieto

Yugi: Muy bien, y a ti como te fue? Se me hizo raro que cerraras la tienda

Solomon: Ahhh… es que… - dijo un tono nervioso- me dedique a prepararte tu comida favorita y quería darte la sorpresa, lavate las manos, ya voy a servir.

Yugi obedeció a su abuelo y fue lentamente hacia el lavabo notando que su abuelo se había mostrado nervioso ante la pregunta que le había hecho, después de secar sus suaves manos, se dirigió hacia el comedor donde todo ya estaba listo. Comenzó a comer y Solomon observo que la mirada triste y preocupada de su nieto

Solomon: Que tienes Yugi?' Estas preocupado?

Yugi: A ti no te puedo mentir, lo que pasa es que desde hoy por la mañana he tenido un sentimiento muy raro, siento que algo malo te pasa y no me quieres decir

Solomon: No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- es solo que …- se detuvo para inventarle algo a su pequeño nieto-… que … estoy muy cansado, si eso es, será mejor que me apresure por que ya tengo sueño… ahhhhh- expreso con un bostezo obviamente fingido.

Yugi: Por favor no me mientas, yo se que tienes algo, o ya no confías en mi? -la pregunta quedo en el aire, Solomon sabia que confiaba en Yugi, pero no podía lastimarlo con una noticia tan terrible aunque tarde o temprano tenia que esterarse, lo mejor era que fuera lo más pronto posible…

Solomon: Yugi, te quiero mucho- comenzó el abuelo tratando de escoger todas y cada una de sus palabras, ese era el momento adecuado, sabia que no podía seguir ocultándolo, en cualquier instante Yugi lo haría hablar- Tienes razón, si me pasa algo… y no quería decirte por que no quiero lastimarte…

Yugi: …- no sabía que decir, la cara de su abuelo hizo que su preocupación aumentara, temía lo peor, de pronto vio como unas lágrimas brotaban del triste semblante de Solomon y solo esperó a que continuara

Solomon: Hace tiempo… fui con el medico y me dijo que…

Yugi: Que abuelito?-sus hermosos ojos también estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas-

Solomon: Dijo que… - tomo aire, esas palabras, eran las mas difíciles, que una persona podría pronunciar, pero lo que mas le dolía era que se las diría a su nieto, aquel niño que le dio luz a su vida, con el que compartió sus buenos y malos momentos, él que en unos instantes se enteraría de que se quedaría solo… para siempre- dijo que… que… solo tengo unos días de vida, Yugi te das cuenta? Pronto voy a morir- dijo dejando salir todo su dolor y su amargura en un pronunciado llanto- pero sabes que es lo que mas me duele Yugi? que te quedaras solo, yo ya no voy a poder estar contigo para ayudarte y protegerte…

_Pronto voy a morir _esas palabras se fueron clavando una a una lentamente en su corazón como frías dagas que entraban y salían violentamente de su pecho y su llanto no se hizo esperar, Yugi corrió al otro extremo de la mesa, y abrazo fuertemente a su abuelo, el único familiar que le quedaba, que iba a ser sin el? Como iba a sobrevivir? Todas esas preguntas martillaban en su cabeza, deseando que todo fuera solamente una pesadilla, una dolorosa pesadilla…

Yugi: No, no puede ser, dime que no es verdad, por favor- murmuro mientras se incorporaba para poder observar el rostro de Solomon- di que solo es una broma por favor-

Solomon: Yugi, sabes que yo no jugaría con asuntos tan graves como estos, no te preocupes, en la mañana fui al banco y abrí una cuenta para que puedas sacar dinero cada vez que lo necesites, creo que será suficiente al menos hasta que tengas edad para trabajar,-dijo todavía llorando

Yugi: Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, pero lo que ahora importa eres tú, de que estas enfermo? No se puede hacer nada?- dijo casi desesperado con unas gruesas lagrimas,

Solomon: Me temo que no, mi enfermedad ya esta bastante avanzada, ya es muy tarde, vamos a dormir si? Fue un día muy pesado-, Yugi solo obedeció al abuelo y se dejo conducir por él hasta su habitación, ahí solo pensaba en la dolorosa noticia que su abuelo acababa de comunicarle…

_**Continuara**_

_¿Qué les parecio? Bueno ahí esta mi capitulo, si kieren k escriba mas, manden sus reviews _

_Hasta pronto_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ya en su habitación, se quedo contemplando el techo, sin una expresión en especial, se encontraba en otro mundo, un mundo en el que solo la tristeza tenía lugar. Yugi reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había acontecido durante aquella oscura tarde, no se explicaba la razón de perder a su único familiar, se quedaría solo, tal vez para siempre, pero sabia que podía contar con todos y cada uno de sus amigos, ellos no lo abandonarían, con esos pensamientos, se quedo hasta que el sueño termino por vencerlo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de esa misma casa, el anciano sostenía una pequeña caja brillante, cuyo contenido eran unas cuantas piezas doradas que parecían encajar unas con otras.

Solomon: Creo que ya es el momento adecuado para que Yugi reciba esto.

Y diciendo esto, guardo la caja cuidadosamente en un cajón del buró cercano a su cama.

Al día siguiente, los rayos matutinos rozaron delicadamente la suave piel de Yugi. El pequeño de los ojos violáceos, se levanto pensando que lo vivido la noche anterior había sido solo una terrible pesadilla, pero pronto volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que no. Todo había sido real.

Como la marcaba su rutina, se arreglo para ir a la escuela con notable tristeza en su dulce rostro, su abuelo lo noto, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sabía que era lastimar más a su nieto

En unos segundos ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, sus amigos se dieron cuenta del triste semblante del chico y sin dejar pasar un momento preguntaron lo que le sucedía.

Joey: Que te pasa Yugi?

Tea: Te encuentras bien?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Yugi: Si, no se preocupen

Tristan: Como no nos vamos a preocupar por ti? Mira que cara traes

Tea: Dinos por favor somos tus amigos

Joey Si Yugi, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros para siempre

Yugi: Si lo se gracias chicos, es solo que… - su voz se vio entrecortada por unas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir

Tea se acerco, se inclino para tomarlo de los hombros, sabia que lo quería, con un cariño tan fuerte que a eso ya no se le podía llamar amistad y le dolía verlo así, lentamente lo acerco hacia ella, para brindarle un calido y tierno abrazo, mismo que Yugi, necesitaba en esos momentos de desolación.

Yugi iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por la campana que indicaba que las clases iban a dar comienzo. De inmediato los cuatro alumnos, se dispusieron a entrar a su salón, en el camino nadie se atrevió a mencionar palabra.

Ya dentro del salón las clases comenzaron como siempre, otra larga jornada en la que Yugi no hacia mas que pensar en su abuelo.

Sus amigos, también preocupados no ponían atención en la clase, intentando descifrar el porque del estado de su pequeño amigo

Por fin, después de unas cuantas horas de trabajo, los alumnos tuvieron su descanso, para todos era motivo de felicidad, pero para cuatro chicos era la hora de saber el motivo del estado de su compañero.

Sin más rodeos, Joey fue el primero en hablar y ofrecerle todo su apoyo incondicional a Yugi

Joey: Yugi, no se que esta pasando y lamento verte así, puedes decírmelo, sabes que yo siempre estoy contigo y jamás te defraudare, somos amigos y los amigos nunca se abandonan- dijo seriamente el chico de cabellos dorados quien no podía dejar de mostrar una expresión de excesiva preocupación

Yugi: Lo se Joey y te lo agradezco- sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente y sus hermosos ojos se vieron opacados de nuevo por una incontenible tristeza- si tienes razón, los amigos jamás se abandonan, yo… yo no se que haría sin ustedes… siempre están a mi lado apoyándome ya se que puedo confiar plenamente en ustedes- dijo mirando a Tristan y a Tea- y de nuevo vuelvo a agradecerlo.

Tristan: Entonces vas a decirnos lo que te pasa?- fingió animarse, Yugi asintió lentamente

Yugi: Bueno… lo que… pasa es que…- tomo aire, dejo salir todo su dolor en aquellas palabras- ayer cuando regrese de la escuela mí abuelo dijo que… pronto va a morir- y otra vez sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes- se dan cuenta? mi abuelo ya no estará entre nosotros…

Todos: Que! Yugi, eso no puede ser cierto- expresaron al unísono

Yugi: Si, es cierto, me cuesta mucho decirlo…

Joey: Pero que es lo que tiene- su preocupación iba cada vez mas en aumento

Yugi: No se, una enfermedad supongo- bajo su mirada- dijo que estaba muy avanzada

Tea: No se puede hacer algo al respecto Yugi?

Yugi: Me temo que no, solo resta esperar para…-

Joey: Yugi, no te rindas, por favor, se que esto es muy doloroso pero nosotros estaremos contigo…

Tristan: Por supuesto viejo, nunca te daremos la espalda, nuestra amistad es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa en este mundo

Tea: Si Yugi, piensa que tu abuelo irá a una mejor vida y como nosotros, siempre estará contigo aquí- diciendo esto, poso suavemente su mano en el pecho de Yugi casi a la altura de su corazón

Yugi: Gracias chicos, yo… no se que haría sin ustedes- de inmediato seco sus lagrimas dulcemente con la manga de su suéter, sin pensarlo los otros tres chicos se acercaron y le brindaron un gran abrazo al pequeño, de repente la campana sonó indicando la hora de volver a clases y con esto dieron por concluido aquel abrazo

Mientras en casa, Solomon estaba aferrado a la puerta de la cocina, sus energías lo habían abandonado repentinamente, su estado iba empeorando continuamente

Solomon: Llegó la hora- a cada segundo que pasaba una notable palidez se hacia notar en su rostro- tengo que prepararme, ya casi es hora de que mi nieto regrese de la escuela…

Pasaron los minutos, quizá para el chico de cabello tricolor eran los mas largos de su vida.

El termino de clases por fin llego.

Todos salían cansados por las frustrantes materias de aquel día

Mecánicamente, Yugi se iba, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos, cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a su casa con paso lento, el apoyo de sus amigos consiguió que se tranquilizara un poco sin embargo una profunda tristeza todavía se hacia presente.

Después de unos cuantos pasos, finalmente llego a la casa tienda y se percato que de nuevo estaba cerrada, se apresuro a entrar ya que sabia que eso era un mal presagio, llamo a su abuelo a gritos pero para su mayor preocupación, nadie le respondió.

Subió a su habitación, dejo su mochila y de inmediato fue al cuarto de Solomon.

Y lo encontró ahí, acostado, el chico ahogo un grito de desesperación y angustia y sus hermosos ojos una vez más se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo fue corriendo hasta la cama del anciano y se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba durmiendo, pero no se tranquilizó. Decidió dejarlo solo, para que descansara, mientras el trataba de ocupar su mente en otras cosas como su tarea, cuando termino fue directo a la cocina buscando algo de comer pero su apetito no se hacía presente y salio con las manos y el estomago vacíos.

Pasaron las horas y el abuelo no despertaba, la noche había terminado por cubrir las calles de cuidad Domino, Yugi decidió ir a ver de nueva cuenta a su único familiar.

Todavía seguía preocupado quizá mas que antes y un terrible presentimiento llenaba su corazón, decidió llamar a sus amigos, no quería que lo dejaran solo. La primera persona que recibió la llamada fue Tea.

Yugi: Tea? Habla Yugi, por favor, necesito que vengas- sus voz temblaba como también lo hacían sus manos

Tea: Yugi que tienes? Paso algo malo?

Yugi: Ven por favor y avísale a los otros dos- colgó el teléfono precipitadamente.

Tea: Yugi…- dejo el teléfono y solo tomo su bolsa, salio de su casa apresuradamente, el tono de voz de su amigo no le gustaba nada, sabia que algo malo estaba pasando y no iba a abandonar a Yugi en esos instantes, ese chico que le dio felicidad, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, disfrutaba mucho de estar a su lado, se sentía tan bien, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo, no se atrevía a decirle a Yugi que lo amaba y sabia que ese no era el momento adecuado, lo importante en esos instantes era apoyar a su amigo, ya habría tiempo de confesarle a Yugi todo lo que sentía. En el camino a casa del pequeño saco su celular y llamo a Joey.

Tea: Joey? Soy Tea, tienes que ir a casa de Yugi, por favor dile a Trsitan que te acompañe-

Joey: Pero que paso? – pregunto con su preocupación acostumbrada

Tea: No se, él no me quiso decir nada-

Joey: Descuida, en algunos minutos estaremos allá-

Tea: Gracias Joey- corto la llamada y se dirigió a casa de su amigo, sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que sentía por Yugi no la abandonaban, sabia que no era el momento preciso para pensar en eso pero no podía evitarlo, lo que mas deseaba era verlo feliz y en realidad le dolía bastante verlo en ese estado, después de cruzar algunas calles, llego a casa de Yugi, toco pero nadie abría, pronto se percato de que la puerta estaba abierta y entro buscando al chico.

Tea: Yugi donde estas?- grito al pie de la escalera esperando recibir una repuesta

Yugi: Aquí arriba Tea, pasa por favor

Tea subió, no sabia en que recamara estaba Yugi así que toco una de las puertas y por suerte esa era la que esperaba

Yugi: Pasa Tea. La puerta esta abierta

Tea entro y se dio cuenta de que Solomon estaba recostado en su cama, ya casi sin vida.

Tea: Como está?- pregunto la ojiazul posando una mano sobre la frente del anciano

Yugi: Nada bien, desde que llegue no ha despertado, Tea no se que hacer- sus ojos ya no derramaban lagrimas pero una profunda tristeza se notaba en ellos.

Tea: No te preocupes Yugi, todo va a salir bien

Yugi: Ojala pudiera creerte, se que el final esta cerca- dijo casi en susurro mientras se iba acercando a la ventana por la cual las estrellas podían verse claramente- y los otros chicos donde están?

Tea: No creo que tarden el llegar, les hable después de que colgaste

La chica castaña se sentó en una silla que estaba a un costado de la cama de Solomon.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, estaban un tanto incomodos por la situación, Yugi mientras seguía mirando hacia fuera, sin nada mas que ver que el brillante firmamento. Hasta que unos peculiares gritos se encargaron de romper el silencio en aquella lúgubre habitación.

Por la puerta se vio la silueta de Joey entrando lentamente, seguido de un chico moreno unos centímetros más alto que el rubio

Joey: Como estás? Como esta tu abuelo?

Yugi: Pues mal Joey- dijo ya resignado Yugi

Tristan: Por favor Yugi, ten fe, recuerda que eso es lo que te enseño tu abuelo- dijo tomándolo de los hombros en señal de cariño.

Yugi: Gracias por estar aquí chicos

Tea: No hay de que Yugi, somos tus amigos siempre estaremos a tu lado en los buenos y malos momentos.

De pronto se escucho una débil voz seguida de un tosido que llamaba a Yugi, todos voltearon a ver al abuelo que era quien llamaba a su nieto.

Yugi de inmediato fue al otro extremo de la habitación, se acerco precipitadamente.

Yugi: Abuelo como estas?- y los sentimientos lo volvieron a traicionar y ese liquido salado brotaba de nuevo de sus ojos violeta, aunque ahora una pequeña esperanza se hacia presente en su corazón

Solomon: Pues creo que el final esta cerca- dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa, ahora la esperanza se había perdido- pero no te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo, ayudándote, apoyándote desde cualquier lugar en donde me encuentre, por favor Yugi, no llores- entonces levanto su mano con mucho esfuerzo y limpio las lagrimas de su nieto, Yugi al ver este gesto contuvo sus sentimientos para que su abuelo tampoco sufriera viéndolo en ese estado- déjame pedirte perdón si alguna vez te ofendí- Yugi solo negó con la cabeza

Yugi: No abuelo, no tengo nada que perdonarte- hacia un inimaginable esfuerzo por retener sus lágrimas

Solomon: Siempre has sido un buen chico, no sabes que tan orgulloso me siento de ti, nunca te das por vencido, eres muy bueno, inteligente, de verdad que me siento honrado de ser tu abuelo- los otros tres chicos que también se encontraban ahí, veían conmovidos la escena que se llevaba a cabo, ellos como Yugi también contenían sus lagrimas por que Solomon era una persona muy querida por ellos y presenciar su muerte los llenaba de amargura- cof, cof… Yugi mira, en ese cajón hay un papel que tiene un numero, bueno pues ese es el numero de cuenta del banco, no tendrás que preocuparte por tus gastos ya que creo que alcanzaras a cubrirlos todos, cof, cof, cof

Yugi: Abuelo, por favor no te vallas, no se que voy a hacer sin ti- dijo tomando su mano- no me dejes solo por favor

Solomon: No estarás solo, tienes a tus amigos que siempre te estarán apoyando y me tendrás a mi, mientras te acuerdes de mi yo estaré a tu lado en cualquier instante y momento que desees. Quiero que me prometas algo Yugi

Yugi: Lo que quieras abuelo

Solomon: Quiero que prometas que pronto te vas reponer de esta situación, no te vas a deprimir por mucho tiempo, te conozco y se que eres sensible pero también se que eres decidido y fuerte y no te vas a dejar derrotar, por favor, eso es lo que me gustaría que tuvieras siempre presente, no quiero que sufras, me lo prometes?

Yugi: Claro que si abuelo, es una promesa

Solomon: A ustedes quiero pedirles que cuiden mucho de mi nieto, no dejen que se le pase algo- se dirigió a los tres chicos- cuídense mutuamente y por favor no abandonen a mi Yugi

Joey: No tiene por que preocuparse por el, con nosotros estará a salvo

Tristan: Señor Motto, no tenga cuidado que nosotros siempre lo protegeremos

Tea: Si, los chicos tienen razón

Solomon: Gracias chicos, que les valla bien y cuídense mucho. Yugi abre el cajón de mi buró- Yugi obedeció y cuando lo hubo abierto la voz del anciano resonó nuevamente en la habitación- ahora saca la caja que esta dentro- el pequeño saco la caja- Yugi esta caja la encontré en una tumba de un antiguo faraón, tiene una piezas que forman un objeto llamado el rompecabezas del milenio, se dice que si logras unirlas todas descifraras un antiguo secreto, espero que te ayude en algunos momentos

Yugi: Gracias abuelo, no sabes lo que significa para mi…

Solomon: Creo que ya no hay mas que decir… por favor Yugi te lo vuelvo a pedir, no llores mucho por mi, siempre estaré contigo, chicos se los encargo, no lo dejen solo- iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente y dejo suavemente la mano de Yugi- Yugi nunca te olvides de mi que yo jamás me olvidare de ti, recuerda siempre tu promesa, adiós que todo les resulte bien, Yugi te quiero mucho… hasta siempre…- y con esto la vida de Solomon llego a su fin…

**_Continuara…_**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

MAAT SACMIS: Gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja Yami-Yugi, no te preocupes, si habrá yaoi, tal vez en el próximo chap, si no es que se le ocurre una idea chafa a mi cabecita loca, lo mas seguro es que si sea en el próximo capitulo, por lo de tus fics, yo ya leí "el pasado de Yugi" y me dejaste muy intrigada, quien era el tipo que se le atravesó a Yugi? bueno espero que lo actualices pronto, de nuevo gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte, bye

_Aquí termina mi segundo chap, espero que les haya gustado, por fa manden sus reviews, son una inspiración para seguir escribiendo._

_Quiero agradecer a una amiga muy especial que me ayudo un poco en la realización de este chap, Violeta mil gracias por tu ayuda._

_BESOS_


End file.
